


A night to remember

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Bi-Curiosity, Body Shots, F/F, Foreplay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian sex party, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Steampunk theme, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling adventurous, Blake signs up for a party for bi-curious women. There, she meets a friend and has an unforgettable experience. Pussy Magnet smut, because why the hell not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

‘Private party. Women only. Come for a sensual experience.’

It wasn’t a general ad, it was one she’d found after a little research. The website that it was linked to was done in black with gold accents, intimate images of women entwined in passion. It explained that a hostess would set up and oversee an evening where women who were curious about their sexuality and who wanted to explore it could meet with like-minded others.

Blake was certainly curious. She’d snogged Yang whilst drunk several times, and had kissed Weiss once, much to Weiss’ embarrassment. But that had been whilst inebriated, and with friends she was close to.

And she didn’t want to make things awkward by dating a teammate. If something bad did happen between them, it could end up affecting team cohesion.

So she checked the availability of the sessions and found a free Saturday. The theme was steampunk.

Blake hovered a finger over the ‘proceed to book’ button.

She was nervous, but knew that it was an opportunity to finally learn more about herself.

The confirmation of payment buzzed an alert through to her inbox. It was done.

A few minutes later, a second email arrived.

‘Thank you for booking with Lesbos. We pride ourselves on providing a safe and exciting evening. If you have any queries, do not hesitate to get in contact with Autumn, your evening’s host. More details will be provided shortly.’

Aside from a contact link, there was a basic disclaimer.

Blake felt a thrill run though her body. All she had to do now was to get everything ready. Blake could adapt well to the steampunk theme- she had a corset, the leather tooled with branching vines. She’d bought it for herself as an indulgence. Combined with tight leather pants and a simple shirt, she had a basic outfit.

-

An outfit which she was wearing under a long coat. Blake had debated whether or not to borrow Neptune’s goggles to complete her look, but felt it would be too conspicuous, especially as it seemed she wouldn’t be keeping her clothes on.

The location she’d been provided was tucked away in high-end Vale, a seemingly unimportant door at the side of a large house.

Blake deliberately punched the code into the keypad next to the door, praying that she’d got it right and wouldn’t set off some kind of alarm. Butterflies hatched in her stomach as the door clicked softly and opened.

Blake found herself in a narrow corridor, which led to a staircase. As she moved up the flight of stairs, the sound of soft music reached her sensitive feline ears.

The orchestral music finished by the time Blake reached the second door, a golden plaque of a sitting cat decorating the dark wood. Blake knocked as a deep, bassy track started, sounding like it was created using industrial machinery.

She thought that it wouldn’t have been heard in the swell of the music, but the door was opened by a dark-haired woman with amber eyes. Her dress was a deep red, a belt of cogs and gears wrapping around her hips. She wore a mask of burnished copper, the face having a single beauty spot below her left eye.

“Hello my dear. I am Autumn. Welcome to the golden ca- oh.”

Autumn had noticed Blake’s second set of ears.

“I apologise. We encourage anonymity and therefore do not know if our guests are Faunas or not.”

“It’s fine.” Blake waved her hand. “You weren’t to know.”

“Please, come in.” Autumn said, stepping to one side and taking Blake’s coat.

Blake found herself in a circular room, doors placed at regular intervals around the side. A small bar took up the very centre, a robot bartender mixing a variety of drinks that smoked, glowed and frothed. Couches were set around the bar, more robotic waiters standing at attention with trays of sweet

The low lights and scented candles added to the ambiance. The smell was something… exotic, a scent that electrified Blake’s senses and made her feel adventurous.

Blake also noticed the women. They were all around her age, talking and drinking in small groups. Two were making out on one of the couches. Blake knew she should avert her eyes, but there was something alluring about the way the women were passionately embracing.

“I would recommend that if you are going to go that far or further, use one of the rooms.” Autumn said, jolting Blake, who blushed.

“Sorry.”

“We don’t judge here. Just remember about consent. Oh, and the food and drinks are free.”

 

Autumn moved off to mingle, and Blake stood awkwardly until a goggled woman waved her over.

“This is your first time, I take it?” The woman asked. She seemed at ease, sipping a smoking green drink and reclining across one of the couches.

“Yeah.” Blake replied. “I feel underdressed compared to some of the people here.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself. The theme’s something fun to go off of. You should have seen when the theme was beach party.”

“You’ve been to these before?” Blake asked.

“Four. It’s a great way to meet people. Plus, if some of us more… experienced girls are there, it stops everyone from being a useless lesbian.”

“Right.”

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Sure.” Blake replied. “And uh, what’s your name?”

“May.”

Blake vaguely recognised the huntress from the tournament, but decided not to say anything and respect her anonymity.

May returned with a tall glass of electric blue alcohol.

“Can I get your name?” May asked.

“Blake.” Blake said after a moment’s heasitation. She sipped from the glass, feeling the blue fire run down to her belly.

May nodded.

“I was at Vytal. You did really well in the team rounds.”

“Thanks.” Blake tried to form a reply, but she was a little overwhelmed.

“Hey, relax.” May said. “You’re like a virgin at her first orgy.” She laughed as Blake’s eyes widened. “There haven’t been any orgies when I’ve been.” She looked behind Blake. “Oh, here’s Achillia!”

“Achillia?” Blake whispered. It sounded awfully similar to a mythological name- the female version of the father of…

“Pyrrha?” Blake asked, turning her head to see a familiar redhead walk in. Pyrrha was shrugging off her coat, revealing her tight leather underwear. “Wow.” Blake’s higher reasoning systems went offline. It was a rare sight to see her toned body, which Blake had snuck a few glances at in the changing rooms, but here Pyrrha felt confident enough to show off.

“Blake?”

“I thought I told you that I was going out, and you were to tell the others!” Blake said.

“I couldn’t exactly tell you that I was going to a lesbian sex party, could I?” Pyrrha replied.

Blake laughed.

“True, true.”

“And I told Nora to tell the others that we were going on a quiet night out.”

“Nora? She’ll probably spin it into a tale that’ll end up close to tonight’s entertainment.” Blake chuckled.

“Indeed.” Pyrrha smiled- a real smile, not like the ones she’d put on for the cameras.

“I think I’ll leave you two to it.” May said, standing. “See you around, Pyrrha.”

Pyrrha gave May a small nod and took her glass over to a group of women.

 “So what brings you here?” Blake asked.

“I came here the first time because Jaune wasn’t getting my hints. It’s quite aggravating when a guy’s as dense as he is. Us ladies on the other hand…”

Pyrrha winked. Even if Blake wasn’t relaxed and slightly tipsy, she would have blushed. Being chatted up by Pyrrha was an experience. She was incredibly engaging. They continued making small talk, chatting about lessons and training, sharing more drinks and enjoying each other’s company.

Blake took two chocolate balls and handed one to Pyrrha.

Blake popped the sweet ball into her mouth. It wasn’t all chocolate- there were nuts and something else, which made a flush creep up to her face as Pyrrha licked her fingers clean.

They had started sitting facing one another, but as their inhibitions loosened and their talk became more free, talking about parties and rating their various classmates- until Pyrrha asked-

“And what about me?”

“Nine.” Blake said without hesitation. Pyrrha set her empty glass down and moved up on her hands and knees to straddle Blake.

“Nine and a half.” Blake adjusted as she felt Pyrrha’s breasts brush up against her, spiking her heart rate.

“Shall we go to a room?” Pyrrha asked, before gently pressing her lips against Blake’s in a chaste kiss.

“Ten. Definitely.” Blake kissed Pyrrha back, daring to tug the redhead’s lip as she broke the kiss.

Blake and Pyrrha stumbled off the couch and towards an open door.

Locking it behind her, Blake found herself in a cosy room. There was a double bed, and two bedside tables.

There were more of the aphrodisiac chocolate balls in a bowl, as well as bottles of alcohol and glasses on one table. The other had several drawers.

But Pyrrha and Blake were more preoccupied with kissing one another. They moved onto the bed, Blake amazed at how wonderful it felt kissing another girl. Her lips were soft and deliberate.

Blake broke the kiss, feeling her breathing restricted by the corset.

“Hold up. This corset’s getting in the way.” Blake said, shifting under Pyrrha.

“We can take a moment.” Pyrrha nodded, rolling to one side of the bed. She perched on the edge.

“Could you help me with my bra?” She asked.

Blake felt the butterflies resurface. She was really, really going to do this. With Pyrrha Nikos of all people!

“Sure, yeah, no problem.”

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder at Blake and smiled reassuringly.

“We’ll take this as slow as you want to.”

Blake nodded as she moved to Pyrrha’s back, hands resting against Blake’s warm skin. She felt a flutter in her chest as she clumsily fiddled with the clasp, her mouth going dry.

After what seemed like an age, Blake managed to separate the two strips of leather.

“The leather’s lined to help ease the rubbing.” Pyrrha explained, turning to face Blake and shrugging off the straps from her shoulders, sliding each cup from her ample breasts.

Blake was only half-listening, feeling blood rush to her face and ears, flicking her eyes left, right, afraid she might burst into flame if she gazed upon Pyrrha’s body.

“Go on, don’t be shy.” Pyrrha gently prompted, stepping back and bending down to slide her panties down. “The sooner you’re comfortable with me being naked, the more confident you’ll be.”

Blake nodded as she looked upon Pyrrha in all her naked glory. She didn’t trust herself to speak as her eyes roamed over Pyrrha’s shapely body, noting the fine red down above Pyrrha’s vagina.

“Can I undress you now?” Pyrrha asked, stepping forward.

Blake dumbly nodded, turning to let Pyrrha access her the back of her corset. She silently cursed herself as Pyrrha expertly loosened her corset.

“You look very good in a corset.” Pyrrha said, her small talk relaxing Blake. “When I entered, I barely recognised you.”

Blake nodded, drawing in a deep breath as her breathing was freed. She was just about to start undoing her shirt when Pyrrha’s bare breasts pressed up against her back.

“Mind if I do that?” Pyrrha asked, resting her chin on Blake’s shoulder.

“I feel overdressed.” Blake murmured, as Pyrrha undid the buttons and helped her take it off.

“I think of it as unwrapping a wonderful present.”

Blake wriggled her leather pants and panties down in one go as Pyrrha unhitched Blake’s bra.

With both participants naked, Blake shyly turned to Pyrrha.

“Wow, Blake. You look fantastic!”

Blake smiled.

“Thanks.”

“So.” Pyrrha asked “What do you want to do now?”

“More kissing?” Blake asked.

“Let me try something that May showed me last time…” Pyrrha smiled, kissing Blake’s forehead and moving over to the liquor table.

“Lie down and stay very still.” Pyrrha instructed. Blake did so, listening to the clink of bottles and the soft glugging of liquid.

Pyrrha placed a brimming shot glass on Blake’s flat stomach.

“Like I said, very still.” Pyrrha placed her hands behind her back and, grinning, leant over and took the shot glass in her mouth, before throwing her head back and drinking the tequila in one swift movement.

Pyrrha released the shot glass and caught it in her hands.

“You have to let me try that!” Blake gasped, sitting up.

“Of course.” Pyrrha said, refilling the glass and handing it to Blake. Blake set it on Pyrrha’s stomach, pausing to take a look at Pyrrha’s naked body. Pyrrha put her arms behind her head and smiled.

“Well?”

Blake giggled as she bent over Pyrrha, talking the glass gently between her teeth. She stood and tilted her head back, feeling the tequila burn down her throat. She took the glass and set it on the bedside table. Then she straddled Pyrrha.

They kissed again, Blake finding herself lying on her back as Pyrrha rolled her over, moving from kissing Blake’s lips to her neck and collarbone, then to Blake’s heaving breasts. Pyrrha kissed each nipple, moved away, but then went back to cup Blake’s breasts, taking one in her mouth and the other in her hand. Blake let out a whimper as Pyrrha’s wet tongue traced circles over her stiffened bud, the other being slowly rolled between finger and thumb.

She moaned.

After several minutes of Pyrrha stimulating her breasts, swapping mouth and finger, Blake was drenched.

“Pyrrha…” She whined.

“Don’t be afraid to be vocal, Blake. It lets me know how well I’m doing and the rooms are soundproofed.”

Blake nodded as Pyrrha resumed kissing down Blake’s body, to where Blake’s excitement was plain to see.

“You are beautiful.” Pyrrha murmured, pressing her lips against Blake’s lower ones. Blake felt a thrill run through her at the contact.

Pyrrha started slowly, probing with her tongue and moving it up and down Blake’s labia, drawing a

Pyrrha played Blake like a violin; moving up and down elicited high and low moans which bled into a melody of pleasure which grew louder as Pyrrha started interspersing light flicks onto her clit.

Blake wrapped her legs around Pyrrha’s head, pushing the redhead’s face into her pussy as she felt a burst of pleasure. This spurred on Pyrrha to be more vigorous, which in turn caused Blake’s senses to overload in pleasure, and she released a wordless cry as she came.

Blake felt a pinch on her inner thigh, and she shakily unwrapped her legs from around Pyrrha’s head.

“Sorry.” Pyrrha apologised. “But it was getting hard to breathe.” She wiped her lips, smiling at the red-faced Blake. “How was I?”

Blake laughed. “Amazing, Pyrrha. That was amazing.”

Pyrrha beamed.

“Could I…?” Blake asked, gesturing to where Pyrrha was lying on the bed.

“Sure.”

Fired up by the night’s events, Blake swapped places, blushing slightly as she saw a damp stain of her own arousal roughly where her core had been.

“Take your time. I think it won’t take much to get me off.” Pyrrha said as Blake settled inbetween her legs.

“Any tips?” Blake asked.

“I’m a woman. You’re a woman. Try what works for you first, then go from there.”

Blake tentatively reached out with her fingers, thankful that she’d cut her nails beforehand. She stroked Pyrrha’s quivering pussy, catching her fluids with two fingers and bringing them to her mouth, tasting Pyrrha.

“Oh, that’s good.” Pyrrha gasped, biting her lip as Blake then eased a finger inside her. Blake stroked Pyrrha’s inner walls, marvelling at how tight she was. She added a second finger, feeling a swell of pride as Pyrrha’s inner walls tightened over her fingers as she pulled them out, slowly moving them in a rhythm which grew in pace as Blake felt more confident. Pyrrha murmured words of encouragement and propped herself up, her free hand stroking Blake’s hair.

Pyrrha choked out Blake’s name as the faunas’ fingers hit her sweet spot and she climaxed, locking her deep green eyes with Blake’s.

Feeling bold, Blake removed her fingers and spread Pyrrha’s lower lips, her tongue sweeping over the sensitive folds, stimulating as many nerve endings as possible. Pyrrha gasped as Blake kept on going, licking her into a second orgasm. She felt Pyrrha buck weakly in her throes, and suddenly felt tired.

Whilst Pyrrha was recovering, Blake pulled the sheets over her and filled two glasses with water from the liquor table. She passed one to Pyrrha and got into bed with her.

“Well.” Pyrrha said, shuffling closer to Blake. “How was your first party?”

“Better than I anticipated.” Blake replied, giving Pyrrha a quick kiss. Pyrrha raised her eyebrows as she tasted herself on Blake’s lips, but said nothing.

“You know, since we’ve done this, we could do this again?”

“I’d hope so.” Blake paused. “I love this side of you. Jaune’s missing out.”

“Jaune won’t be getting anything if we’re together.” Pyrrha told her.

Blake purred softly into Pyrrha’s neck as she laid next to her lover, very happy with how her evening had been.


End file.
